To perform interlayer connection in a multilayer wiring, conductors are buried in a matrix form in an insulating film formed between wiring layers. In this instance, when a current is turned back between an upper layer wiring and a lower layer wiring, a current density becomes non-uniform in the conductors, and a large current may flow in a portion of the conductors.